Without You I'm nothing
by shady gurl
Summary: On their wedding day, Harry and Draco remember their time spent together. [Oneshot] HarryDraco SLASH A very long drabble of sorts.


There are no HBP spoilers. This is just a bit of a _long_ 10 page fluffy drabble! o.O Their memories are just little scenes that I've had for ages, and they where just begging to be written! This is a male/male marriage, so if you don't like - then just don't read!

This is hot of the press so to speak, so I am sorry about any bad grammar or spelling mistakes.

'Regular font is present day'

'_Italic font is a memory/flashback and also there thoughts'_

**- Without You I'm Nothing –**

On a warm mid July morning the crack of dawn highlighted the Hogwarts grounds. The flowers had bloomed beautiful colours among the swaying grass, and the trees where full of oranges and pears. Harry potter felt a breeze ghost over his face as he stared at the grounds from one of the tower windows above. He smiled at the scene below him, his eyes glistening when he saw an arch amongst a bed of white roses.

He heard a _pop!_ behind him, and he turned smiling ever so more when Dobby gave him his breakfast and greeted him with a squeaky voice. He was wearing a red and gold sock on his right foot and a silver and green one on the other, both a present from Draco and himself last Christmas as they knew how much he loved odd socks. He had the word S.P.E.W written across the front of his t-shirt, and he could only guess to whom it was from.

_Oh Hermione! The poor thing probably doesn't even know what it stands for. _He thought to himself. Shaking his head with laughter he accepted the plate of food, filled to the brim with bacon, eggs, toast, tomatoes and hash browns, and placed the steaming cup of coffee on the window ledge he was sitting on; perfectly content by gazing at the view from the window.

"Dobby have you seen Draco this morning?" Harry asked, and took a bite from the piece of toast the elf had brought for him.

"No Harry Potter sir. I was just going to bring sir his breakfast after you."

"Dobby, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Harry. Or Harry potter if you must!" The elf smiled weakly, showing of his yellowish-brown teeth. "And Draco has told you before that you may call him by his given name."

"You are too kind sir." Harry stared at him pointedly. "Harry." The elf added with a squeak, and with a bow he _popped!_ again, most likely taking Draco his breakfast to the room he stayed in for last night.

Oddly enough the brief conversation had reminded him of a time that was long ago, back when they where in their teens, yet so perfectly clear he could still hear the way Draco's laughter had filled the corridor and feel how his hand felt hot against his as he dragged the laughing blonde behind him.

_---DHDH---_

"_Come on!" Harry urged as he turned around and grabbed both of Draco's hands to drag him down the hallway. He was walking backwards, every so often glancing over his shoulder to check he wasn't about to trip or stumble into anything, and then just as quickly turning his head to smile at the other boy. His eyes where alight with mirth, bold and bright behind his glasses that only seemed to frame the jade beauty, and Draco couldn't help but stare and think that all he would like to do was get lost in them for ever. _

_As if on their own accord, Harry's fingers traced Draco's own slightly more delicate digits with calloused hands. He was still surprised how Draco's fingers felt smooth and soft but his own where rough from years of Quiditch. Yet they where so similar in many ways, as they had both fought for the snitch with those hands, they had held each other and comforted each other with them; and as each hand had an identical golden ring on a finger, it made them share something that no one could understand, something that was unexplainable yet at the same time so perfect it made sense._

_Neither knew when they had stopped walking, but Draco was glad when he gently tugged Harry to him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. Draco smiled as he looked down at their entwined hands. _

_Harry was delicately playing with his ring with the pad of his thumb as if he was scared he would break it. The gentle fingers caressed each of his, making it tingle slightly, and he watched Harry tilt his head and kiss the ring on his finger. Looking up Harry caught his gaze, and Draco smiled rubbing Harry's fingers with his own thumb before looking down at their hands once more and laughing slightly. _

"_You know," Draco began, and glanced back up to meet Harry's gaze. He turned him around, still holding his hands so his back was against his chest. "We are going to have to do this properly? Were going to have a party with lots of noise and alcohol the night before, and we're going to wear one of those stupid license plates on our back and run around Hogsmead pissed out of our heads." Harry smiled as Draco continued in a husky whisper against his ear. "We are going to go to bed in different rooms after a good night kiss and wake up the next morning - We could get one of the house elves to bring our breakfast, just to make sure we don't see each other! And then," Draco lifted Harry's left hand in his and smiled. "Then we can get married."_

_Harry noticed Draco's face turn slightly serious as he spoke the next words. "I love you Harry. No matter what happens, through sunshine and laughter or rain and tears as long as I am with you nothing else matters."_

_Harry was speechless. What could he say to compare to that? _

_So he said nothing at all, and he captured Draco's lips in a sweet tender kiss to express exactly how he felt. His head was twisted to the side, and their noses brushed and got in the way. But it didn't matter. The kiss didn't last long, but it didn't need to either. _

"_Come on. There's someone you should meet." Harry whispered, and led Draco down the hallway, one hand entwined with his and the other longing to touch him. He smiled at the blonde as they stopped outside the painting of a bowl of fruit; and reaching out with his spare hand he tickled the pear. _

_---DHDH---_

Smiling ever so more, Harry felt as though he was falling in love with Draco all over again.He traced the palm of his hand, and with a sigh and a content smile he glanced out of the window again, watching the birds fly low over the lake, and the Billywig's buzz around the flowers. He leant his head back on the window pain, and smiled. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, and the only reason he could think was because today was the day he was getting married. And he could not wait.

A knock on his door startled him slightly, and when the door creaked open his smile only grew. Hermione and Ginny came rushing into the room and latched onto his neck crying and congratulating him; though what they where saying was stifled as they where talking into his chest. Ron followed in behind them, and patted Harry on the back.

"Come here you silly sod." Harry said and opened his arms out, slightly awkwardly hugging his friend as he was still sitting down. Ron stumbled and knelt in front of him.

"Congratulations mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry! Must I remind you that you are getting married today, and that Ron is already happily married?" Hermione said with a laugh.

Ron's face burnt a bright red as he struggled to push himself up without falling onto his friend. Harry only laughed at him, and stood up himself.

"Harry! What are we going to do with you?" Ginny proclaimed with a shake of her head. Harry looked down at what he was wearing, and noticed that he was still in his blue chequered pyjama bottoms and matching top. "You're useless! You haven't started getting ready yet?" Harry shook his head. "Well you've only got 6 hours to get ready Harry! Hermione," She said and turned to face her. "You brought everything?"

Hermione smiled, and placed numerous small objects onto Harry's bed, pointed her wand at it and muttered the engorigio spell. Harry almost cringed when he saw all the different types of shampoo, aftershave, hairbrushes and shavers they had brought, and warily eyed a lavender coloured bottle as they dragged him off into the bathroom.

Ron helplessly watched his friend from the doorway, and shrugged his shoulders when Harry sent him a pleading look.

Harry only hoped that Draco was having better luck that morning.

_---DHDH---_

"Draco just a little bit?"

"NO!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Come on! It will look good!" Pansy said, shaking a pencil of eye liner in her hand.

"For the last time Pansy! No!"

"Fine." She said dejectedly and sat down on his bed. Blaise Zabini laughed at his two best friends.

Draco groaned, and turned his back on her. He could clearly see the field from where he was standing. Everything looked perfect. It was just as Harry and himself had imagined. With a smile, he turned around and glanced at his two friends. He always wondered whether there was anything between the two of them, they always seemed so close in school; and now, she was practically sat on him whilst she drew on his face with the eye liner.

"Oh that is too perfect!" Draco laughed, as Blaise sat grumpily on a chair with what looked like cat whiskers drawn on his face, and a cute little mole at the corner of his mouth.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He crossed his arms across his chest, and turned his face away from them.

"Your turn!" Pansy said as she approached Draco, shaking the pencil in front of his face.

"NO Pans! This is my wedding! Not a bloody fancy dress party!"

"I know." She said, and with a smirk she chased him around the bed. He threw his pillows on the floor in hope she would trip up, but with no such luck he bolted from the room, past a startled Snape and hastily knocked on a door.

"Draco? What the hell are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. Ron's hair had been tied back in two pig tails, and he had what looked like green gunk on his face. Eyeing him humorously, he pushed past him.

"Is Harry here?" He asked, and sat down onto Harry's bed.

"He's in the other room." Ron said after shutting the door with a click. "You shouldn't be here you know. You're not supposed to see each other!"

"I know. I know. Bad luck." He said waving his hand as if dismissing the idea. "I just want to speak with him."

Ron turned again as he heard another knock on the door. He opened it, and the girl on the other side of the door had almost the same reaction as Draco.

"Is Draco here?" Pansy asked and glanced around the room after her laughing had ceased.

Ron tilted his head to the side, and shook his head with pursed lips.

"No, he's not here!" Ron said, and eyed the curtains warily, under the bed and looked behind the door.

"Well if you see him, tell him he still needs to get ready." She turned around and walked off in the other direction.

Closing the door behind him, he again looked behind the curtains and the door, but there was no sign of the blonde boy anywhere.

"Malfoy?"

With a shrug of his shoulders when no one answered, he walked over to the en-suite bathroom, tilted his head and walked back over to the bed. He pulled the covers up, and glanced underneath it and still found no one.

"It will be Potter to you soon." Ron nearly jumped out of skin when he saw Draco's head emerge out of thin air. If he hadn't of seen Harry do that countless of times before he was pretty sure he would of fainted by seeing Draco's floating head.

"You don't need to remind me." Ron grumbled, and watched Draco fold the slivery cloak and place it on Harry's bed.

"Look. If you really want to talk to him, he's in that room. Just make sure you don't see him." Draco nodded his head and knocked on the door Ron had pointed to.

He heard feet shuffle, and the sound of someone falling of a chair. What was unmistakably a girl's voice shouted Harry's name, and the next thing he heard was the clatter of bottles smashing on the floor and someone cursing Merlin. Draco lifted his eyebrow in amusement and knocked on the door again.

"Is everything all right in there?"

"Draco?" Harry's reply sounded stifled as though he was being gagged. He really wouldn't put it past Hermione and Ron's sister to do that.

"The one and only." Even though Harry couldn't see Draco, he could tell he was smirking. "Can we talk?"

Ginny's head poked through the door. "You can't come in here!" She exclaimed.

"I won't look. I Promise."

Hermione's head poked through the gap of the door. She had a splatter of something lilac on her face. Draco smiled, knowing Harry had been putting up a pretty good fight so far. He knew how much hard work he was at times.

"Five minutes. And no peeking!" Hermione squeezed herself through the gap, and Ginny followed after her.

Draco nodded his head, turned around and closed his eyes. Even though it was difficult, he opened the door and walked into the room backwards. He held his arms out behind him to make sure he didn't walk into anything and stumble into him.

"Harry?" He asked, unsure where he was.

"Over here." The dark brunette stuttered slightly. His heart felt as though it had stopped beating. _What could he possibly want to talk about? He doesn't want to break the wedding of does he?_ He felt like he was gagging on the air. _He wouldn't do that to me would he?_

A hand knocked into his shoulder, and with a sigh coming from behind him he felt both of the blonde's hands grasp his arms and trace his muscles down to his slightly smaller hands. All of Harry's doubts vanished from the touch. He knew Draco would never do that to him.

He squeezed Draco's hand back and smiled.

"I love you Harry." He felt Harry's head shift against his. "No don't." He gently touched Harry's face with the palm of his hand to make sure he didn't look. "I just wanted to tell you that. And also get away from that crazy woman." He mumbled.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's fingers. "I love you too." His back felt hot against his. He leaned back slightly onto Draco's strong back, and nuzzled the back of his head with his. He sighed as Draco's fingers lightly stroked his cheek, and traced his lips with nimble fingers.

"I really don't blame you though. Hermione and Ginny have been driving me crazy this past hour! I mean how much hair products could I possibly need!"

"You would need a hell of a lot Harry! And even with that it wouldn't help. I know. I've tried to tame your hair. Remember?"

Harry shook his head with laughter. "How could I forget?"

_---DHDH---_

"_No!" Harry shouted half-heartedly as the blonde carried him to the prefect's bathroom. He struggled against his arms that were wrapped around him, and tried to push away from the chest he was pressed up against. "I don't want to!"_

"_I know you don't." Draco said with a grunt as he pushed the doors open with the kick of his foot. Smirking, he lugged his boyfriend to the centre of the room, and standing to the side of the pool sized bath he gently pecked Harry on the lips. "But you don't have a choice." he mumbled against his mouth, and threw him into the water _

"_DRACO!" Harry sputtered, as his head emerged from the water. "You prick! I'm still wearing my clothes!"_

_Draco's smirk only grew as he watched Harry swim to the side of the pool. After all of this time, maybe he should have been a chaser instead of a seeker? He had a pretty mean arm on him if he didn't say so himself, and being able to throw Harry into the pool like that he only wished he had tried for that position instead. Maybe then he would have been able to wipe the smirk of his boyfriends face every time Gryffindor won a match. _

_Digging around in his pocket, he brought out a bottle of shampoo and placed it on the side of the bath. Leaning over his scowling boyfriend, he turned a couple of the taps on straight onto his head, and laughed when Harry had pink bubbles stuck in his hair. _

"_Draco!" Harry spluttered under the spray of pink bubbles. He wiped his eyes, and spat them out of his mouth, scowling up at his boyfriend through a mask of bubbles. "I hate you." _

"_I love you to." Draco replied quirkily, and leant down to peck him on the lips. Harry turned his head and Draco fell back onto the floor with a mouth full of bubbles, spitting them out onto the floor as they had a heady scent. _

"_Thanks!" Draco sputtered, as he wiped the bubbles of his face._

"_That's okay love." Harry replied with a smirk._

_Draco scowled as he watched Harry bob up and down in the water. He had moved from underneath the spray of bubbles, and he was now blowing them around the room. One landed on the end of Draco's nose which twitched until he sneezed. Harry laughed, and shook his head playfully, his wet hair splashing drops of water onto Draco's shoes and his hair was plastered to his face, water dripping down his glasses and over his cheeks. Draco smirked, remembering why he had brought him there in the first place. _

_Harry watched with hungry eyes as Draco slowly shrugged out of his school shirt, and kicked his shoes and trousers to the side, until he was left standing in only his boxers and school tie. Harry smiled greedily as Draco's hands slowly went to the hem of his boxers and his fingers ran the length of the top mischievously. Draco shifted his hips and heard Harry groan._

_With a smirk he ran to the side, and jumped into the water, splashing Harry's face with water yet again. When his head emerged from the water, Harry was scowling at him playfully, and he punched him in the arm._

"_You bloody tease!" Harry exclaimed, and tugged on Draco's green and sliver tie and kissed him deeply. _

"_Why Potter! What do you think I brought you here for?" he mumbled against his mouth, and with a smirk he reluctantly broke the kiss and swam over to the side. When he turned around, bottle of shampoo firmly in his hand, he noticed Harry was pouting. Swimming back over to the brunette, he lightly kissed him on the lips and mumbled "later." Once the bottle was open, Draco squirted a blob of the red shampoo that smelt of strawberries into his hand. _

_He waded behind the other boy and whispered into his ear. "Relax Harry. Trust me you will like it." Draco proclaimed, and massaged the shampoo into his hair. He felt the boy relax, and lean against his chest, the wet material sticking to him as his nimble fingers lathered Harry's hair. It was perfect. The people in the paintings where asleep, though Draco was sure the mermaid on the rock every so often peeked under her eye lashes; the water wasn't too hot, yet it wasn't to cold, it was just right; and Harry's body, even though he was fully clothed, felt perfect against his, the way his chest rose in sync with his own, the way his hair felt underneath his fingers, and even the way his shoulders rose up and down, and brushed with his. It all felt so perfect._

_With a sly smirk, he massaged Harry's hair with the palms of his hands, and ever so quickly dunked him underneath the water. Harry sputtered when his head emerged from the water, and turned around glaring daggers at the blonde. _

_Yep. Everything was just perfect! _

_---DHDH---_

Draco rubbed his back sorely as he walked to his room. Harry had elbowed him in the small of his back playfully when he had laughed at their trip down memory lane.

_Oh how he would like to drag his arse back down to the prefects bathroom…_

But he couldn't stop the smile that came when he remembered that particular memory.

From then on the morning was a blur for Draco. He tried to eat the breakfast that was left out by Dobby, mostly only managing to move the eggs from one side of the plate to the other, and taking one bite from the piece of toast. He had even spent nearly an hour in the bath trying to calm his nerves, with his head on the cold tiles behind the bath and his body stretched out underneath a foam of earthy smelling bubbles.

He smiled to himself, remembering the first time Harry had tried to make him relax. It was his last year at Hogwarts, and Harry and himself had been together for almost a year by then. He had been under a lot of stress, what with exams and keeping the whole - The –Boy – Who - Lived – Is – My – Boy Friend – thing a secret. One evening, when they had managed to sneak into his Prefects bedroom, the brunette had told him to wait in the bath tub, and he had given him a bottle of Radox stress relief and pushed him into the bathroom. Not knowing what it was, except for the fact it reduced stress, he had opened the bottle, climbed into the bath tub, and took a swig from the bottle.

Of course now he knows that it wasn't a potion, nor was it meant to enter his mouth at all. It was an herbal bath, made from rosemary renowned to relieve tension and restlessness - intended to be poured into the bath to relive stress. He did neither though, as he was spitting out the horrible heady taste and he felt even more stressed by the time Harry had entered the bath.

Warily Draco glanced at the bottle of Radox sitting on the side of his bath and poured it in. Now 3 years later he had leant his lesson and now basked in the muggle form of relaxation. It did nothing to calm his nerves though, as he got out of the bath, shrugged on his suit, combed his hair, and hastily sat in front of the mirror with Pansy behind him doing – something - to his hair; his stomach feeling as though it was doing flip flops and abuzz with what felt like millions of butterflies fluttering around.

He couldn't open his mouth to form a single word, let alone tell her to _get lost, _because he felt if he did he would throw up what measly piece of toast he nibbled on; and so instead he scowled at her the best he could.

He heard her squeal and he was reminded again why he preferred blokes to women, and with a manly hug from Blaise he stood up and made his way outside.

He could literally feel everyone's gaze on his back as he walked in-between the rows of chairs, Blaise by his side. People where sobbing, and some where sighing as they watched him stop and stand by an arch. His stomach never stopped its obscene fluttering; and as he ringed his hands nervously, touching the ring identical to that of Harry's they had both worn for over four years now, he smiled and awaited him to come.

Hermione smiled at him amongst many red headed people, whom Draco presumed was all of the Weasley's. Pansy fidgeted in her seat, glancing sometimes at the brunette girl she was sat next to, and every so often catching Blaise's gaze with a smile. There were many people who he didn't recognise, probably members from the Order of the Phoenix he presumed, or aurors who had had the pleasure of meeting the boy who lived. None of his family was there though. The only family he needed now, or ever wanted was Harry. And if he was so lucky, maybe a few little Junior Harry's and Draco's running around the house.

He couldn't contain the smile that graced his face. He wouldn't be surprised if many of the people sitting in the oak chairs gasped at the sight – but he didn't care. He was getting married to the man he loved more than life it self.

He could vaguely smell the roses surrounding him; the humming of chatter seemed to not exist. He didn't even notice Ron Weasley by his lover's side, nor did he see the snitches flying over their heads and whizzing to hover above the arch.

The only thing he could see was Harry walking down with a smile gracing his face.

Not the same nervous smile he saw the first day he met him in Madame Malkin's robe shop.

Nor was it like the apprehensive smile after their first kiss, or the first night they danced together; not caring if the whole world knew about them.

It was unlike anything Draco had seen, and it was directed for him and only him. His heart skipped a beat when Harry stood in front of him, his lips tugging wider to show gleaming white teeth. He felt a hand entwine with his and a murmur of sighing around them.

"Hey." Harry whispered.

"Hullo." Draco murmured. His smile only grew as his eyes roamed Harry's face, his broad chest, and noticing they where wearing contrasting colours, Harry's dress robe was white and his own was black; his eyes stopped to stare into emerald green eyes.

"You're so… beautiful." Draco murmured, stretching a hand to touch Harry's cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Draco laughed silently, and smiled. "Shall we then?" the blonde asked, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Harry nodded and they both looked to the side to see Dumbledore standing with a book in his hands. The elderly man nodded his head in acknowledgement, and winked at them with a smile.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are brought here on this fine day to bring these two people together in enchanted matrimony. If anyone has a reason for these two people not to get married, speak up now or forever hold your peace." When no one said anything, though Dumbledore knew there was no reason for anyone to say anything wrong about the two men, he continued with a smile.

"I do believe that you would both like to say something before the exchange of the rings?"

Draco nodded.

"Harry." He started as he turned his head with a smile towards the brunette who had managed to capture his heart. "You remember the day you proposed to me, I think I replied with _'Are you serious?' _rather than the customary Yes." Draco could vaguely hear some people laughing slightly, amongst the people who where sobbing into their handkerchiefs.

He continued. "But it wasn't because I didn't love you, or because I didn't want to marry you, but because I just never expected it to happen – it just didn't seem like us! I did say yes though, and it has felt as though I have been dancing on cloud nine ever since.

"I must admit, I have enjoyed working out what we both wanted for our wedding day and organising all the details big and small to ensure that it is as special as it should be. But I realised that none of this really matters, because whatever happens today, through sunshine and laughter or rain and tears, as long as we have each other that is all that matters."

Harry couldn't stop the tear that escaped, as he smiled broadly at Draco. He had said that to him before, and it only seemed to make his love grow for him. He felt the golden band slip onto his finger, next to the ring that symbolised everything in the past, and now he held one which meant everything in their present and future together.

"Draco you know how much I love you. I love everything about you! I love being near you: we can be doing something unusual or something common; something interesting or something dull; or nothing much of anything at all! I just crave your company.

"I love your unique ways: we are all constantly revealing ourselves in our every action; the more you reveal who you are the deeper I fall in love with you.

"I love the way you express yourself; your extravagant and your everyday gestures – I love whatever it is you pour into everything you do.

"I love you, and I love being loved by you. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you; my best friend; my soul mate," Harry's eyes glistened as he leant forward almost touching Draco's lips with his own, but not quite as he murmured, "my sweet, sweet prince."

Draco closed the gap between them whilst Harry slipped the ring on his finger. They both vaguely heard Dumbledore say 'you may now kiss' with an amiable laugh, as everyone sighed watching the couple.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband." Dumbledore exclaimed.

When they parted, and their eyes slipped open, they greeted each other for the first time as a married couple. People where cheering and crying, and clapping as they walked down the aisle hand in hand.

Neither could be seen without a smile on their face for the rest of the day, even as it started to rain.

_The End_

**There could be a sequel so to speak, as I have many more scenes, or maybe I will just make an easy going short-ish one-shot, (as this one just seemed to go on forever! o.O)**

**If you got this far then please Review!**


End file.
